marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 27
It's interesting to note that Toro's disappearance in is only briefly capsulized in the story's opening summary and the plot thread is dropped. Having escaped from the bombed out hospital in England, Toro travels back to the United States and is reunited with his mentor the Human Torch. Back in New York, they spot a sedan stopping another car from driving by and stop a pair of crooks from stealing plans from tank manufacturer Marvin Raleigh. Raleigh shows the two heroes notes that he had received by a criminal calling himself the Saint demanding he hand over plans for a new super air tank. When the Torch attempts to question one of the crooks, the thug is killed by an arrow fired from the rooftops. Not able to catch the assassin, the Torch is dismayed when this sudden killing prevents the other crooks from talking. Returning with Raleigh to his plant, the Torch and Toro find it set ablaze and put the fire out. Among the smoldering wreckage, the Torch finds the remains of a flaming arrow. Deciding to try and trap the Saint, the Torch has Raleigh announce a trip up to his plant in upper New York to "continue work" on his tank. The ruse works, as the Saint makes a bold attempt to steal the plans again. He sends his minions to do his dirty work, managing to break into Raleigh's plane mid-flight and get away before the Torch can catch them. Before the Torch can catch up with the crooks' getaway car, the Saint detonates a tunnel, cutting off the Torch's access to the crooks and allowing them to escape. Returning to Raleigh's plant, the inventor suddenly remembers that his secretary John Borden was a talented archer. Realizing that he must be the Saint, the Torch suspects that the Saint will attack the plant when he realizes the stolen plans are fakes. Sure enough, the Torch's suspicions are true and while the Torch rounds up Borden's men and is caught, Toro goes after their boss. Toro manages to save the Torch before he is crushed under the weight of a forge. However the lad is caught in an asbestos coated claw of a crane. The Torch easily smashes Borden's crane, saving Toro. With Borden defeated, the Torch would learn he was a Nazi spy attempting to stop Raleigh from providing his weapons to the Allied Forces. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Fox's Smuggling Racket. | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Swimming up from Florida, the Sub-Mariner decides to explore Seattle, Washington to find some adventure. Surfacing on the docks, Namor dresses like a derelict to learn if there is anything interesting going on. He learns from some unemployed dock workers that fur shipments from Alaska have seemingly come to a complete halt, yet the supply continues to appear in Washington State, leaving them puzzled how they got there. Suspecting a smuggling operation, the Sub-Mariner decides to swim up to Alaska and investigate. Surfacing in the Alexander Archipelago, the Sub-Mariner is directed by some locals to investigate "Thunder Cave", a local cave that has running water inside. Searching inside, the Sub-Mariner finds a secret underwater channel. Diving in he investigates further and is almost ambushed by a series of rocketing torpedoes. As it turns out, this is an operation set up by the fur trader known as Jasper Whifflegrass - AKA the Fox - who is using the underwater channel between Alaska and Seattle to smuggle furs into the United StatesAlaska was not part of the United States until 1959 to avoid customs and taxes. Deciding to investigate the other side of his operations, the Fox attempts to travel through the channel in a private submarine, but is attacked by the Sub-Mariner, who has followed the channel all the way back to Washington. Fleeing back to Alaska, the Fox is no match for the Sub-Mariner who easily rounds him up and calls the authorities to report his illegal operation. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Mike Other Characters: * George (dock worker) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = A Business Meeting in Hell | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Al Avison | Inker3_1 = George Klein | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A section of hell run as a business known as Hades Inc. sets its sights on the town of Arbor City, which is apparently free of evil. With a demon posing as local celebrity Victor Risling, the demons put him in a position of political power. Rislings hate speeches become very popular and soon the people of Arbor City are consumed with prejudice of those who worship other religions. The Vision arrives in the town and comes to the rescue of a Jewish man being attacked in the streets. Learning of Rislings' rise to power, the Vision confronts the budding politician. In a one on one fight, the Vision divines the man's true identity and forces the demon to reveal itself to the people of the town. Forcing the demon to flee, the Vision tells the people of Arbor City to denounce their prejudice ways and learn to accept each other. Meanwhile, the demons leaders "L.S." is not impressed and "fires" his subordinates by kicking them down an infernal pit. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Satan's sales manager * Other Characters: * Locations: * Arbor City Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Quick Thinking, or, How Good a Detective Are You? | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bank robbers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Voodini's Last Laugh From the Grave | Writer5_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler5_1 = Bob Oksner | Inker5_1 = Bob Oksner | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Terry Vance is invited by his friend Deadline Dawson to be a spectator at the will reading of famous millionaire Professor Voodini. At the reading the two young men learn that Voodini held nothing but contempt for his greedy family, and that the only way any of them were to collect on his fortune would be to survive a night in his mansion, which is supposedly haunted. Shortly after the reading, the attendees are visited by what appears to be a ghost. Later that night, Terry and Deadline hear a scream and a crash and go to investigate. In one of the upstairs bedrooms they find the dead body of one of one of Voodini's relatives. The butler is spotted in the room earning Terry's suspicions and he attempts to call the police. He's stopped by the butler who tells him the phone was disconnected after Voodini's death. Even more suspicious, Terry takes his suspicions to the lawyer who read the will who agrees. Their thoughts are interrupted when they hear shots coming from upstairs. Running to find the source, they find another one of Voodini's family members shooting at what appears to be the ghost of Voodini himself. When the "ghost" pushes this family member to his death, Terry realizes it's not a ghost at all and tackles the still-living Voodini. Deadline tries to help but is knocked out when the butler hits him over the head with a chair for interfering. With no other choice, the lawyer draws a gun and shoots Voodini in order to save Terry's life. Dying, Voodini tells those gathered that he set up this ruse to slay his greedy family members and after his real death a truth will would be read. Dying, Voodini reveals the location of his real will. Upon reading it Voodini's lawyer explains to those gathered that Voodini was donating his entire fortune to a home for aged actors. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Professor Voodini's lawyer * Six relatives of Professor Voodini (two die) * Professor Voodini's butler Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Death to Spies | Writer6_1 = Ray Gill | Penciler6_1 = Sid Greene | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Continued from last issue... Failing in his attempt to get to Lieutenant Curtis thanks to the Patriot, Ginaldo the Filipino assassin flees the ship he is fighting on, skinning his hands raw on a rope. Undaunted, the Patriot follow Ginaldo down to the docks below where he witnesses the crazed killer take a number of bullets before killing authorities on the scene. The Patriot manages to take away Ginaldo's bolo, but in a hand-to-hand battle, Ginaldo manages to escape. The Patriot does not lose Ginaldo's trail though, as the killers wounds have left a trail of blood for him to follow. Ginaldo arrives at the secret hideout of the Japanese spy who hired him, where he refuses medical aid choosing instead to pour salt on his wounds. The spy gives him a new bolo and is about to send him back to to eliminate Lieutenant Curtis again when the Patriot bursts in on them. During the fight, the spy is thrown in the air and he lands on Ginaldo's bolo. Stopping to inspect damage done to his weapon, Ginaldo is floored by a single punch. Dying, the Japanese spy tells the Patriot that Japan was attempting to ally themselves with the Philippines. After calling the authorities, the Patriot changes back into his civilian identity of Jeff Mace and reunites with his friends Mary Morgan and Jack Casey. Mary once more mocks Jeff for disappearing when danger appeared, still blissfully unaware that Jeff is secretly the Patriot. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Death Rings a Bell | Writer7_1 = Paul Gustavson | Writer7_2 = Kermit Jaediker | Penciler7_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker7_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Paul Gustavson | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = At the estate of the late millionaire Jonathan Brown, his surviving son Richard is suddenly thrown out of the bell tower on the property. The authorities believe the death is likely a suicide. However they question Richard's sister Abigail who tells them that the only rival his brother could have was a man named Sprague, who looked after the bell tower until his fathers death. Sprague, she tells them, was fired shortly after her father's death after an argument with Richard. Hearing the story over the radio, the Angel is not convinced that Richard's death was a suicide and decides to investigate himself. The Angel sneaks onto the property and goes into the bell tower where he is attacked by a massive and deformed man. The Angel proves to be no match for the brute's superior strength and is thrown from the bell tower. Using his cape to glide to safety, the Angel rushes back in as the bells are chiming and is convinced that another murder is about to happen. Arriving at the top of the bell tower, the Angel is horrified to find that the "Phantom of the Bell Tower" was using Abigail herself as the peal for the bell. The Angel saves her life, but her face is horribly mutilated. After getting medical attention and coming around, Abigail is questioned by the Angel. However, the bells begin to toll again, sending the Angel away long enough for the Phantom to break into Abigail's room and strangle her to death before the Angel's return. Questioning the family butler, the Angel hears how he once spied Abigail going into the attic with a tray of food. Going up there to investigate, the Angel finds an organ just like the one in the bell tower. Suddenly, the Phantom gets the drop on the hero and takes him back to the bell tower. There he attempts to tie the Angel to the inside of the bell, sending him to a similar demise as Abigail before him. The Angel breaks free and beats the Phantom into submission, and soon learns that he is another member of the Brown family. Locked away in the attic out of shame, all he ever yearned was freedom and lashed out at those who sought to keep him locked away. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Jonathan Brown's butler * Jonathan Brown's servant girl * Sprague (carillon player) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Fighting for the Free French | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Ben Thompson | Inker8_1 = Ben Thompson | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = Ka-Zar travels to French Equatorial Africa, where he finds an outpost of French freedom fighters. Proclaiming that he is an enemy of the Nazis the jungle lord is welcomed to the settlement. There he spots a boat about to set sail to battle Nazi U-Boats and swims out to sea to board it. This surprises the crew, but Ka-Zar attempts to convince them that he is an ally. Before he can prove his claims, the ship is attacked by a Nazi U-Boat, destroying the ship. The only survivor found in the wreckage is Ka-Zar who is taken aboard the Nazi sub as a prisoner. The Nazis decide to use Ka-Zar to lure French ships into a trap, by leaving him out in a lifeboat and sending out S.O.S. signals. When the Nazis fire a torpedo at the rescue ship, Ka-Zar breaks free and manages to knock it out of range. Seeing the attack, the French ship flees the scene. Furious, the Nazi U-Boat captain orders his men to go after Ka-Zar. Ka-Zar beats the captain into submission and grabs hold of one of his grenades threatening to blow up the ship if they do not surrender. When the cowardly crew does, Ka-Zar signals a plane flying by by forcing the U-Boat to rise out of the water and raises its white flag. Ka-Zar's back is turned as he is doing this and the captain attempts to shoot him. The shot wings Ka-Zar's hand knocking loose the grenade causing it to explode, killing the crew and sinking the sub. However, Ka-Zar manages to survive again and is rescued by the French plane. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}